Prank War
by thorpedoo
Summary: The 10th annual Prank War has come to Domino High. The students are all planning for the ultimate prank. And when Kaiba does something to Joey that is unthinkable, the gang wants revenge. The Prank War has begun!


**Prank War**

**---------**

By: Torpedoo

----------------------------------

Today was the last day of April, and even though other schools in Japan already got off for their summer vacation, Domino High students had to go to June. The school board said that it so on quote wanted to be, "Like the other parts of the world," So everyone in school was fidgeting in their chairs and soon they would know what is to come. They couldn't wait to the end of the day.

"BEEP…BEEP" the loudspeaker came on.

Dr. Banks ended the day with an announcement to the students and was very serious. "I am well aware that it is time for the student's planned annual prank war," she said, her voice cold. A few people exchanged guilty glances or mischievous grins, already having pranks in mind. "For years the staff and I have been trying to do away with such nonsense as a prank war between the students, but the whole tradition is never changed."

"The principal can't stop us, so he's lecturing us," Joey whispered to Yugi. Yugi nodded instinctively and kept quiet. Sometimes the pranks could go seriously out of control.

"First of all, pranks _are_ punishable, if they are against school rules, damage school property, and/or especially if they are dangerous. Anyone initiating a harmful prank will be subjected to get kicked out of school, do you understand?" Dr. Banks said over the loud speaker.

Several students nodded.

"Second, I highly discourage this activity; performing practical jokes is childish and immature. It can be extremely treacherous and it won't be funny when you receive them. Hurting someone's feelings for your own enjoyment is cruel and unacceptable. You can be punished severely so... be careful." He spoke. "As much as I want to stop this, it has not yet been successful so you students better watch your backs…and my last warning is that NEVER PUT A PRANK ON THE TEACHERS…THAT IS FORBIDDEN."

Some students smirked and thought yeah right.

As the bell rang, students hurried out of their seats and left the room and headed outside as the end of the day came. Many hurried directly home to plan their pranks out.

The official Domino High Prank War lasts for a month starting on the first day of May and ends on the first day of June. It started ten years ago when some students tried to pull pranks on some of the students so they could get revenge for the year. Since then it had lasted every year and this is the tenth anniversary.

"Yo, Yugi, what are we going to do to Kaiba? Joey asked.

"No idea, but don't be so mean, we should leave him alone," Yugi responded.

"Yeah, we're supposed to be all happy friends and no need to be mean," Tea added.

"But guys, it's the Prank War and if you find the definition it's all about jokes and revenge!" Joey complained.

"Yeah," Tristan chipped in, "I hate the Kaiba dude, he gets all the girls and all I get it dirt!"

"That may be because he looks more mature than you," Tea and Serenity suggested at the same time.

"WHAT!" Tristan ran around in circles howling like a monkey.

"Guys, let's meet at the Sugar Bowl at eight and plan out the War ok?" Joey suggested.

"Ok," they all agreed in unison.

Eight O'clock at night at the Sugar Bowl:

As the gang all walked in the store where many of the teenagers hung out, Joey saw something or rather someone very unpleasant.

"So, here's the mutt that Kaiba was talking about," Ben said out loud. He was a popular junior at Domino High with dark brown hair and sharp brown eyes. Standing at 185cm, it was a guy that many loved. However, he wasn't rich and smart like Kaiba, so he didn't get as much attention. Kaiba didn't even really consider him as a friend, they were doing an errand in let's say 'business terms.' "So how are your plans coming along?" Ben asked.

"Fine as long as you're not along," Joey responded bitterly.

"Don't talk to me that way, you mutt!" Ben responded and brushed his hand across Joey's orange soda spilling it on his pants, "Oooops, my bad mutt!" and snickered.

"Ben, apologize to my brother," Serenity said firmly as she looked at Ben with her gentle blue eyes. She had known that Ben had a crush on her.

Ben stroked the side of Serenity's face and smiled, "Only for you sweetheart, I offer to buy ummm Joey another orange soda,"

"Good," as Serenity shrank back with disgust. She hated that Ben, he thought he was so good looking and wonderful.

One hour later…

The gang had finished writing the lists of their prank targets and were prepared for tomorrow. Kaiba was up top on Joey's list.

"I'm so tired, I really need to go home for a good night sleep," Joey yawned.

"Ok," Tea replied, "but it's only nine thirty.

Joey walked out of the Sugar bowl stumbling.

Far away behind a bush Ben was silently phoning someone "Kaiba, mission accomplished."

Kaiba responded from the other end sneering, "Good,"

Let the Games Begin!

-------------------------------------------

A/N: Good, bad? Tell me what you think. Review!


End file.
